


for the next thousand years...

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song fic, but they don't actually talk lol, proposal fic, yuki is a disaster The Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Yuki finally decides it's time to pop the question to Momo, and enlists his junior, Yamato-kun, for help with the proposal.





	for the next thousand years...

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted cute proposal fic and im like 100% sure every other Actually Good momoyuki writer had this idea in their head and will absolutely execute this better than me but i’ve been listening to sennen saki mo zutto on repeat for the past 5 days and Listen, Let Me Do This.....
> 
> also, i referenced these [translated lyrics](http://yaotomejr.tumblr.com/post/181396465945/%E5%8D%83%E5%B9%B4%E5%85%88%E3%82%82%E3%81%9A%E3%81%A3%E3%81%A8sennen-saki-mo-zutto-lyricist) for the fic (and u see some inside the fic too LOl)
> 
> anyways whew enough of me. please enjoy!
> 
> also fair warning it does include some part 3 spoilers (only SMALL references though like. just. names. that's literally it) but i think u should be fine even if u haven't read part 3 (I know i sure haven't read it all the way bc im afraid)

“I didn’t take you for someone to get stressed over this,” Yamato grumbles as he stares blankly at the engagement ring sitting snugly insides its box on Yuki’s coffee table. “And so stressed that you made me come all the way over here.”

Yuki clicks his tongue as he pours tea into cups for him and Yamato, “I would’ve called you instead, but it seems like you still have me blocked.”

Yamato laughs, “that’s not going to change anytime soon, but maybe it’s not so effective since you just kidnapped me after our shoot anyways.”

Yuki shrugs, shooting Yamato a sickly sweet smile, “it’s because I can only rely on you for this, Yamato-kun~”

“Me? For advice on how you should propose to Momo-san?” Yamato snorts, “Yuki-san, you really came to the wrong person about this. You should’ve asked Yaotome or something.”

“Oh, but Gaku-kun is pretty hopeless himself.” Yuki laments with a sigh, “he would just tell me to do it the traditional way or something cheesy. It’s Momo-- so it has to be something spectacular.”

Yamato groans, taking the cup of tea and blowing on it slightly before he takes a small sip. “You’re planning on proposing on Christmas Eve, though. Isn’t that just too overwhelming for Momo-san? That’s THREE holidays. THREE gifts. You need to be more considerate.”

Yuki blinks, “oh, I didn’t think about that. See, this is why I need you, Yamato-kun.”

“Anyone could’ve told you that.” He hisses again, eyes fixing on the ring again. “This is really something, though… how much?”

“Not equivalent to Momo, that’s for sure.” Yuki eludes answering the question fluidly with a small smile, “so what do you think? Would making him a song be too cheesy?”

Yamato rolls his eyes, “ugh, yeah. Definitely. I’d die of embarrassment. Also it wouldn’t mean that much since you already compose all your songs, anyway.”

Yuki thinks back to the lyrics he chose for his 12 gifts song. “How about _Sennen Saki Mo Zutto…_? I think it conveys my feelings pretty succinctly.”

Yamato’s eyes widen, “that definitely has the proposal feeling to it. Oh... hm, Yuki-san. I have an idea. Wanna hear?”

Yuki nods, setting down the kettle of tea and taking a seat on the couch-- then leaning forward to listen attentively to his cute junior’s game plan.

“Are you thinking of doing this in public?”

Yuki shakes his head as his face grows immensely red at the thought, “I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it.”

Yamato hums, and then takes out his phone. “Then how about at our New Year’s Celebration? It’ll just be us, TRIGGER, and then you guys.”

Yuki sucks in a breath, but nods. “I suppose that’s the best way to eliminate Momo being suspicious… then the managers..?”

“We’ll have them there too, of course,” Yamato smirks, “Banri-san can’t possibly miss your proposal.”

“Ban is going to be there too?” Yuki’s eyes widen, then lets out a hefty sigh, “then I have to make sure this goes perfectly.”

“Leave it to me, I think I know something that’ll really wow Momo-san.” Yamato reassures him, taking another sip out of his tea.

Yuki smiles, laughing softly as he pulls himself out of being a nervous wreck for a second to tease him, “my, you’ve become really dependable, Yamato-kun. Then allow me to repay the favor when you’re proposing to your special someone--”

“I’m not letting you be a part of that!” Yamato quickly retorts, resulting in Yuki chuckling even further as he continues to relentlessly tease him. Eventually though, Yuki regains his composure to listen to Yamato outline their game plan.

* * *

He’s more nervous for this than he thought he would be. He left all the preparations to Yamato and his other juniors on the promise that they won’t blab anything to Momo. It seems like they’ve succeeded in that at least, since Momo seems totally oblivious to what Yuki is planning. Momo isn’t the best at being secretive himself, so Yuki would know if he caught wind of the plan.

“Yuki, you ready yet?” Momo calls over from his living room. They decided to arrive at the party with their manager together, so that’s why Momo is sitting dutifully in the living room with Okarin.

“Not quite. I just need another minute.” He returns, raising his voice loud enough for them to hear.

Momo hums as confirmation that he heard him, and immediately he launches into another conversation with their manager. “Ooh, Okarin! Do you think we should do the King’s Game?”

“That wouldn’t be a good idea,” Rinto replies with a weary sigh, “I don’t want--”

“Ohh, you’re right! Maneko-chan will be in huge trouble!” Momo laughs, “we have to protect her from those herbivores!”

Yuki lets out a sigh of relief from his own, and stands up straight to stop his eavesdropping. Thankfully, their manager is pretty skilled at handling Momo so he’s steering him back onto plan without raising too much suspicion.

He checks his appearance in the mirror again, brushing through his hair one last time to make certain that he looks like he’s not panicking inside. He knows that Momo would praise his looks and call him handsome regardless of how terrible he looked, but that doesn’t mean he can even dare think of slacking.

Now a bit more satisfied with his appearance than before, he slides the box holding the ring from the corner of his dresser closer to him. He grabs the box, smoothly placing it inside his right pocket. He zips up the pocket in his coat, ensuring that it doesn’t fall out during the party. He pats the pocket where it’s stored, and then taking one last glance over himself, he nods and then flicks off the lights.

Yuki walks over, greeting both Momo and his manager with a small smile. “Sorry for the wait. Let’s go now.”

“Yuki, you look so handsome!” Momo exclaims, springing up from his seat and immediately wrapping his arms around Yuki’s.

Yuki chuckles at his boyfriend’s compliment, and he returns it earnestly, “and you look very handsome yourself, Momo.” He isn’t lying, of course he loves it when Momo is wearing a suit-- it’s different to see him in such formal wear. He’s surprised at how much the both of them dressed up despite the party supposed to be a casual gathering between friends more than rivals in the same industry. It’s almost like Momo knows how special today is going to be-- Yuki starts to panic a bit internally that Momo must know what he’s doing after all--

Luckily, Rinto cuts Yuki off in his rather disastrous train of thought.

“You both look great,” Rinto remarks as he checks the time on his phone, “now let’s get going. We can’t be late!”

“You look great too, Okarin!” The two of them chorus after exchanging knowing glances. Their manager, flattered, shoots them an exasperated smile as he urges them out of Yuki’s apartment.

* * *

It’s been an hour into the party, the first hour consisting of Momo going around the party and talking to their juniors. Which Yuki doesn’t mind if this isn’t such an important occasion-- it’s difficult to get Momo to pay attention to him during large gatherings like this. If it were industry higher-ups, then they stick together like glue as Yuki tags along as Momo is in his networking element. However, now, when they’re among friends and Momo is so dead-set on hearing the other gossip among the other idols.

As long as he didn’t find out that this is all just an elaborate ruse for a proposal, then Yuki thought it would be fine-- but honestly, Yuki is starting to realize some holes in their plan.

 **One.** Did Yamato really think he has the social-savviness to somehow segue into singing his feelings out for Momo? In front of all these people? It’s unrealistic and he has no idea what possessed him to blindly agree with Yamato when he made the plan-- maybe he was half-asleep.

 **Two.** How will he pluck Momo from talking enthusiastically with Mitsuki and Iori? He usually can rely on Mitsuki to cooperate, but it seems like it’s asking too much when Momo managed to reel him in with an interesting conversation topic.

 **Three.** It’s not like he doesn’t hate how social Momo is, in fact he admires him greatly for it and it’s very useful for their careers-- but it pangs him in the heart every time Momo doesn’t pay attention to him for more than an hour.

 **Four.** How the hell is he going to do this? Can he do this?

“Yuki-san?” Gaku glances over after getting a fresh new plate of soba, walking over to where Yuki is sitting on the couch. “So… how’s it going?”

 **Five.** _Gaku, go away if you’re not going to be helpful._ Well, maybe he can be somewhat helpful.

“Mmm… it could be better. Gaku-kun, did Yamato-kun let you know about the plan?” Yuki asks, frowning as he leans over and picks up a noodle from Gaku’s plate.

Gaku squints as Yuki manages to wriggle one singular soba noodle from his plate, but nods slowly. “He was vague about it, but I managed to wrestle some of it out of him while we were drinking. Why?”

“Then… it’s strange to start singing my song randomly.” Yuki frowns, scooting back up on the couch. “How would you do this, Gaku-kun?”

Gaku grimaces, and pauses for a bit as if taking a lot of time to consider this seriously. “A smooth way to do this, huh… maybe have Izumi-ani bring up your song to Momo-san and then you can sing it.”

“You think that would work?”

His junior nods with a confident smirk on his face. “I’m sure it will-- let me text Izumi-ani right now.” He takes out his phone as he says that, and Yuki moves slightly so he could look at Gaku’s screen.

 

 **[GAKU]:** izumi-ani, can you do me a favor?

 **[MITSUKI]:** right now? i’m talking to momo-san.

 **[GAKU]:** good. my favor involves that

 **[MITSUKI]:** just get to it!

 **[GAKU]:** so yuki-san needs a way to start singing for the proposal. start talking about his song or something.

 **[MITSUKI]:** sure give me a sec

 

Yuki moves away from Gaku and his phone to train his ear to easily eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Yuki-san, let’s just go over there.” Gaku suggests, gesturing to where Mitsuki and Iori were sitting with Momo. Thankfully, it seems like Iori is muttering responses to Momo so Mitsuki could safely text back to Gaku. He spares one last glance at his soba, seeming a bit melancholic to part with it so quickly…

“Gaku-kun, I’m sure no one will touch it.” Yuki chuckles as he stands up from his seat, offering Gaku a hand.

Gaku frowns, but accepts Yuki’s assistance off the couch. They make their way over to the table with Momo, and soon Mitsuki begins to talk loud enough to attract attention from the rest of the room.

“Momo-san, what was your favorite out of the 12gifts solos?” Mitsuki asks loudly, “if I had to guess, it would be Yuki-san’s, right..?”

Momo grins toothily at that, “of course! You know me so well, Mitsuki!” He begins to hum some of the melody, causing Yuki’s heart to beat a little faster. It’s coming. It’s really coming now.

 **Six.** Gaku was actually helpful. It seems like he also must return the favor when it comes for him to propose to his loved one.

 **Seven.**  Wowie. Now it’s time to launch the plan in full swing. Can he really do this?

With a nudge from Gaku, Yuki coughs as he straightens his back and approaches Momo from behind. He rests his arms on top of Momo’s seat, and looks down at him with the most tender smile he could muster, “Momo, I’m touched that my song is your favorite. Would you like for me to sing it to you right now?”

Momo’s eyes sparkle at the suggestion, “whoa, darling! You would do that? Of course! You’re the best!”

 **Eight.** Momo’s one (1) compliment have recharged him and it seems like he might be able to do this after all. The holes have been somehow filled, and honestly Yuki doesn’t know what the list he’s making mentally is quite for anymore.

There’s no music to accompany him, but he hopes that his voice will be plenty to work for this. Thankfully, it seems like the rest of the room has quieted down to mere murmurs, and then the eyes of the other idols rest on him expectantly along with the managers’. He quickly does a scan of his surroundings, and spots Banri smiling. Banri meets his gaze, and then gives him a thumbs up.

 **Nine.** Maybe Ban isn’t going to laugh at him if he screws this up.

He takes a deep breath, exhales, and then shuts his eyes as he begins singing the first lyrics of _Sennen Saki Mo Zutto_.

His whole life he’s only wanted his music to be loved. He didn’t care if people hated every other aspect of him-- as long as his music was liked, he would be at peace. But Momo… is someone who unconditionally loves him. Someone who loves him despite him being a despicable person to be around at times when he’s extremely grumpy or in the morning when he doesn’t want to wake up. Yuki’s been _and still is_  a difficult person-- he knows that well he can be absolutely unbearable at times with how ridiculous he could be.

Even when they had their fights since Yuki doesn’t know how to communicate his feelings, he knows Momo was angry at him because he loved him. He gave him so much love beyond his music-- it’s honestly something he could never imagine happening until he met him and his precious smile.

As the lyrics he’s singing says, he would keep loving Momo even if he were reincarnated years later… he would wait for Momo no matter how long it takes.

He’s nearing the last chorus now-- Yuki’s heart starts to hammer wildly the closer they got to the end of the last chorus where he’d change the last line to something else.

 

> _“If I were to speak of love in this night of ringing bells_ _  
> _ _The words I want to express to you at this moment are…”_

He pauses, reaching for his ring. He unzips the pocket with the box in it, and then fishes it out.

Momo cranes his neck to look up at Yuki curiously, “Yuki?”

Yuki smiles as he opens the box, and takes the engagement ring out of its cushion. “Give me your left hand, Momo.”

Momo blinks, but obliges as he raises his hand in the sky. Smoothly, Yuki slides the ring on his ring finger as he mutters the last line of the song, “thank you for your love.”

 **Ten.** _You idiot. You fool. Orikasa Yukito, you’re going to hell. You’re supposed to ask him before you put the ring on him._ It’ll be awkward if he says no... and he messed up and sung the last line normally rather than replacing it with a proposal. Yuki’s number one enemy? Himself.

After a moment, one of his cute juniors break the silence. “Congratulations on the engagement!” Riku cheers as he starts clapping, which encourages the rest of the room to erupt into applause.

 **Eleven.** Oh god, this is so embarrassing. Why did he agree to do this in a party setting? Somehow it’s worse than doing it in public.

Momo starts sniffling, and being the good concerned boyfriend he aspires to be, Yuki steps over to be in front of him rather than behind him. His partner, lover, boyfriend, and possibly fiance is laughing uncontrollably while tears are streaming down his cheeks. Finally, he manages to calm his laughing and regain some of his composure. He then looks at Yuki with the goofiest grin on his face, and shakes his head. “I… had no idea.”

Yuki frowns, “I’m not very good at this, Momo… do I need to say it?”

“You might as well,” Momo laughs, “I might just think this is a promise ring instead.”

“Momo-- Sunohara Momose-- the Mad Dog of Re:vale’s early concerts-- no, the love of my life.” Yuki begins, his heart pounding furiously in sync with Momo’s. He knows that he’s going to sound super cheesy to the levels of a romance drama, but he doesn’t know how else to say it. “I want to be with you for the next thousand years… and even when we die, I’ll reincarnate again so I can love you all over again. And so you can keep loving me, too… will you marry me?”

Momo clamps his mouth shut, and nods as he starts to furiously blink away the continuous tears coming to his eyes. “Yes! I want to be with you forever, Yuki!” He exclaims breathlessly, standing up from his seat and throwing his arms around Yuki in a tight embrace.

Yuki chuckles, running his hand through Momo’s hair fondly as the other starts sobbing into his shoulder.

“Thank you… I’m really happy.”

“I’m really… _sniff_ … happy too…” Momo returns, lifting his head up from Yuki’s shoulder, apologizing as he wipes his eyes again with his sleeve.

Yuki wraps his arms around Momo’s torso, bringing him close. Momo seems to get the gesture and into the mood, so he beams widely as he captures Yuki’s lips into a deep kiss.

An obnoxious whistle comes from the corner of the room, and for a second Yuki glances over to see that it is indeed Yamato who planned this whole affair. He laughs at him mentally, and deepens the kiss further to spite him.

 **Twelve.** The plan, somehow, managed to work out despite the amount of misadventures Yuki had with it.

And for the next thousand years, they can continue to love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> come scream with me about i7 on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea).


End file.
